


Boundaries

by jamieaiken919



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon has a nightmare involving a possessed Ray, and decides to examine his friend to be sure nothing is really wrong. In doing so, boundary lines are crossed. (This is a horrible summary, I apologize)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> So my summary really doesn't explain this story the way I planned, but it was the only thing I could think of, lol. This fic was the result of a prompt my friend Kiara sent me on tumblr, and after much fidgeting and lack of confidence in myself about it, I'm FINALLY posting it for her. I hope you really like it, babe! <3
> 
> Obviously, I own nothing from the Ghostbusters franchise. If I did, the characters would have all had an orgy by now.

Egon hardly ever had nightmares, but when he did, they were bad. And this one was no exception. He’d bolted up out of his sleep, looking around to make sure the person he’d dreamt about was still in the bed adjacent to his. He saw Peter laying on top of his rumpled sheets, but when he looked to Ray’s bunk and saw it empty, his normally calm mind began to panic. He jumped out of his bed, putting his glasses on haphazardly as he quietly exited the bunkroom and walked quickly down the hall in search of Ray.

Ray was standing in the kitchen, getting a drink of water when he heard soft footsteps going through the hall. He turned in time to see Egon pass by the doorway, then double back and look at him with a relieved, yet still worried expression on his face.

“Hey, Spengs, what are you doing up?” Ray asked, watching as Egon cautiously approached him.

“I, um... couldn’t sleep.” Egon said lamely, knowing by looking at Ray that he didn’t believe him for a second. “Okay, I had a bad dream.”

“Really? What about?” Ray was surprised at Egon’s open admission to him. He’d never liked to admit when he had bad dreams, Ray assumed it had to do with the paranormal experiences he’d had as a child.

“It had to do with... someone close to me. They were possessed by a demon spirit, and nothing I did could extract the spirit. It was terrifying.”  
Ray watched as Egon sat down in one of the chairs at the small kitchen table, resting his head in his hands and letting out a sigh. His dream must have been a bad one if he was so willing to talk about it, and more so that he was taking care to not tell who the person was he had dreamt about.

“Who was it in your dream that was possessed, Spengs?”

Egon looked up at Ray, the dim light in the kitchen showing just enough of his face to the younger man to let him know exactly who it was in his dream. The look of panic and terror in Egon’s eyes, as much as he tried to hide it in the rest of his face, showed Ray that he was the subject of the nightmare that had terrified his friend so much.

“Oh god, Egon. That’s why you came running down here...”

“I had to make sure you were okay.” Egon tried to control the words coming out of his mouth, but couldn’t stop them once they started. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I knew something had happened to you and I couldn’t stop it.”

“Hey, Egon, it’s okay... I’m alright.” Ray looked at Egon, seeing tears in his eyes and seeing how much that nightmare had really affected him. “Tell you what. Let’s go down to the lab and you can scan me with all your equipment to prove that I’m not possessed. Would that help you feel better?”

Egon nodded as Ray stood, extending his hand out to the older man and helping him up out of his chair. They walked silently down the stairs to the lab, Egon thinking to himself the entire way there. Why was he suddenly so willing to be open to Ray about something he normally would never have shared with anyone? He chalked it up to his nerves being on edge, and having the subject of his nightmare sitting across from him. As they made their way into the lab, Ray sat down on a stool next to Egon’s desk, noting how meticulously neat the mess of papers and wires and equipment was kept. That was one thing he’d always admired about Egon, the way he was always so precise about everything. He felt it was a pity that all the women seemed to go for Peter, since he was positive that Egon would take every bit of detail in pleasuring a woman.

Ray’s mind stopped at that thought. Why the hell was he thinking about Egon’s sex life? And moreover, why was he taking it so much into detail? He couldn’t process why his mind was taking him down this path, and why he was suddenly moving away from Egon’s hand placing a monitor pad on the side of his head. Egon looked down at him in confusion for a moment, before Ray smiled genuinely and assured him he was okay. Egon returned the smile, and Ray’s heart jumped. The scientist so rarely showed any sort of emotion, when he did it was a palpable shock to the people around him. Even before he’d started having these seemingly random lustful thoughts about his colleague, he’d always loved seeing him smile, no matter how brief it was. Egon was always far too serious for his own good, and it actually disheartened Ray to see him so immune to the happiness that he’d lived every day of his life embracing. As Egon moved around to his other side, Ray felt a set of long fingers wrap around his wrist, lifting his hand and pressing a pulse monitor pad to his skin. Ray felt Egon’s fingers burning against his skin, feeling the heat rise in his face as he felt Egon’s eyes scanning his body.

“Ray? Are you alright?” Egon said, having noticed the blush come to Ray’s face. Ray jerked out of his thoughts, startled at how low and quiet Egon’s voice had gotten.

“Oh, yeah, I’m totally fine, Spengs. Just kinda out of it, seeing it’s the middle of the night and all.” Ray replied, flashing a jaunty grin up at Egon just to prove he was feeling okay. He’d hoped that the slight shake in his voice had escaped Egon’s hearing, and from the small smile he received from the scientist, he assumed it had.

Egon’s heart was pounding. He had to work to keep his hands from shaking as he touched Ray’s arms, and fought the thoughts running through his mind as he saw Ray’s eyes wander over his frame. There was no way Ray was thinking the same thing he was. There couldn’t have been. He quickly turned away and flipped a switch on the piece of equipment next to him, the screen lighting up with numbers and a line representing Ray’s pulse. He noted it was steady, but faster than it should have been. In the deepest recesses of his mind he’d hoped it was because of him- his hands on Ray’s body, his eyes looking into Ray’s- but there was nothing that could ever make him act on it.

Ray gripped the arm rests of the chair, trying to steady his breathing as best he could. He heard the pulse monitor beeping beside him, and knew that his heart was beating faster and faster out of nerves. He couldn’t place why he was thinking about screwing his friend, but he did know that being in such close proximity to the person he was illicitly lusting after was going to make it hard to convince Egon that he wasn’t possessed. Egon looked at Ray, a pang of worry striking his heart as he saw how nervous the engineer had become.

“Ray? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I think so... I think I’m just tired...” Ray said, placing his hand on Egon’s shoulder and looking up into the scientist’s eyes. He smiled nervously up at him, wishing that he could get control of his mind for two damn seconds to get up and do something. But what would he do if he could control his mind? Would he get up and bolt from the room? Or would he do something that would possibly jeopardize their business, and one of his closest friendships?

Hearing the pulse monitor blipping faster behind him, and feeling Egon’s eyes roaming over him as he used one of the spare PKE meters to check the atmosphere around them, was getting to be too much for him. Ray’s hand absently moved up from Egon’s shoulder to the back of his head, effectively stilling the scientist in his tracks and giving a stagnant tension to the room.

Egon stared down at Ray, whose hand had made its’ way to the side of his face, and he felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest as he felt himself being pulled towards the younger man. Everything in his mind was telling him to get the hell out of the lab before something irreversible was done to their friendship, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to throw his nerves the middle finger and just go for it.

‘You’ll never know what lies ahead if you don’t move.’

Before Egon could think any more, Ray’s hand returned to its’ place at the back of his neck, and he found himself being pulled closer, until he could feel Ray’s breath hitting his face. Looking the younger man in the eyes, he threw his nerves the middle finger and brought his hands to the sides of his face, and pulled him into a strong kiss, surprising himself and surprising Ray even more.  
Ray had no idea what was happening but he wasn’t about to complain. He closed his eyes and clumsily ripped the pulse monitor pads off his hands and head as he returned Egon’s kiss. Surprised at how natural it felt, and with any awkward feelings that had been present earlier effectively gone, Ray pulled Egon forward by the shirt. The scientist fell into his lap, and Ray wrapped his arms around his back and held Egon’s body close to his own.

Egon was shocked at how forward Ray was being, considering he’d been the one to initiate the kiss. But he decided that now was not the time to be analytical. His fingers threaded in Ray’s hair, and he gasped as he felt the other man’s hardness pressing against his own as he adjusted himself in Ray’s lap. Going on instinct, he began to slowly move his hips against Ray’s, eliciting a low groan from the engineer as he pulled away from the kiss and buried his head in Egon’s shoulder.

Ray’s hands moved downward from Egon’s back, and came to rest on his backside, guiding his movements as he awkwardly moved against him. Desperate for more friction then he was getting, Ray lifted Egon’s hips up far enough to pull his pants down over his hips. Egon moved swiftly and mirrored the movement on Ray, the cool air of the basement laboratory rushing between them briefly before Ray pulled Egon back down into his lap, and back into another kiss.

Egon let out a moan at the contact of his bare skin against Ray’s, feeling vulnerable and overwhelmed at the same time. One of Ray’s arms pulled his body close once again, as the other found its way between their bodies and gripped both of their erections at once. Egon groaned louder than he wanted to at the sudden tight contact, but at that moment he couldn’t care who heard him. He grabbed Ray by the hair and kissed him roughly, beginning to thrust into the other man’s hand and knowing that neither one of them was going to last much longer.

Ray felt a fire growing inside of him, and leaned against the chair back as he thrust up in time with the scientist above him. Feeling Egon’s hands move from his hair to grip the edge of the metal table behind them, he knew that his partner was getting close as well. Tightening the grip between their bodies, Ray heard Egon moan above him before getting pulled back into another crushing kiss. Suddenly Egon’s entire body tensed above him, and he felt the man spasm into orgasm as he yelled out his name, muffled by the fabric of Ray’s pajama shirt as Egon buried he head against his shoulder. Feeling the warmth of Egon’s orgasm was enough, and Ray bit down on the scientist’s shoulder as the fire pumped out of him and out into the cool air between them.

Egon collapsed on top of Ray, both breathing hard and trying to remain upright against the small metal lab chair. Eventually catching his breath enough to speak, Egon pulled his head up and looked around at their surroundings.

“I suppose we could have picked a better place for this to happen...” Egon mumbled, more to himself than to Ray. He looked down when he heard the man beneath him laugh softly.

“But that wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun, Spengs.” Ray said, ruffling the scientist’s hair as he got up to pull a paper towel from the table and clean them as best he could. As Egon pulled his pajama pants back up and readjusted his glasses, Ray looked at him with a feeling he couldn’t describe floating around in his stomach. “Next time we’ll make sure Peter’s out of the place. That way we can have a bed to do it in.”

“...next time?” Egon repeated, thinking that he was still too dazed from his orgasm to be hearing correctly. Ray pulled his own pants back up, then walked over to the taller man and kissed him unexpectedly.

“Definitely a next time. And no science stuff next time.” Ray motioned towards the stairs, and followed quietly as Egon started to make his way back up to the bunk room.

“I should talk about my dreams more often.”


End file.
